


One Good Night in Las Vegas

by worthy_of_the_shield



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Confusion on the events of the previous night, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, I will stop now, Las Vegas, M/M, Memory loss (due to alcohol), Mjolnir is lost, ScarlettVision - Freeform, Slight Science Bros, Stucky - Freeform, Vision is lost, hey Bucky's here, let's pretend he's Bucky again, these tags are gettting long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worthy_of_the_shield/pseuds/worthy_of_the_shield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers wake up after a rather wild night in Las Vegas. With little memory of the previous night they (attempt to) retrace their steps with the little clues that they have in order to track down a missing friend (oh and Vision). Also Tony and Bruce hooked up meaning it was probably them who got married... </p>
<p>What the heck happened last night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hangovers Suck...

Tony awoke suddenly, the pounding in his head making his hangover painfully obvious. He groaned loudly and sat up in bed. He looked down only to realise that he was stark (hah!) naked. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands trying to remember the events of the night before, but his mind seemed to have turned into a fuzzy mess of blurs of different shapes and colours.

Tony heard a sudden groan come from a lump under the covers next to him. He yelled out in shock and the person yelled too until they manage to push the covers of them and sit up in bed. He and Bruce both looked at each other for a second and then immediately grabbed the covers to cover themselves up.

"Are you naked?" Tony asked.

Bruce nodded in response and then grabbed his forehead when the pounding became too much. "What happened last night?"

"I- I remember laughing and- and..." Tony trailed off and them stared and Bruce who look quite terrified.

"We didn't..."

"No, of course we-"

"That's ridiculous, I mean-" 

"Yeah," Tony went to stand up only to slowly sit back down.

"Umm... Bruce? I get the feeling that, due to the fact that my lower back is currently refusing to let me move, we did indeed have sex last night," Bruce groaned and pulled the covers over his head.

A few seconds later there's a loud rapping on the door. Tony clutched his forehead in one hand at the noise and pulled on a pair of rumpled jeans that had been abandoned on the floor. He pulled the door open to find a very not hungover Steve Rogers standing there with a knowing smirk on his face. Next to him was a very hungover Bucky Barnes who looked like death had finally caught up with him.

"Good morning, Tony," Steve never dropped the smirk from his face.

"What d'you want Cap?" Tony muttered.

"Can I use your bathroom," Bucky interrupted, looking really pale. He barged past Tony, not waiting for an answer, and a few seconds later they heard the sounds of throwing up coming from the bathroom.

"How are you not hungover?"

"Can't get drunk, remember?" Steve answered. "I mean I got a little drunk, due to the sheer amount we all went through last night, and Thor somehow managed to sneak some of his thousand year old liquor into my drink, but I'm relatively okay now."

"So do you remember what happened last night?" 

"Well... pretty much, but I kinda lost you guys around ten thirty and I couldn't find you again 'till one in the morning, so who knows what you guys got up to. By that point Bucky had passed out so I forced you guys all up to bed, but it looks like not all of you slept," Steve raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Tony groaned, "Does everyone know?"

"You serious?" Steve actually snorted. "You guys were all over each other when I found you. And if they don't know now, they will once they see those hickeys."

Tony groaned again.

"So," Steve started. "How was it?"

Tony promptly slammed the door in his face.

"Bucky, what have you done with the sweet and innocent Cap we all know and mostly love," Tony called before collapsing on the bed. Bucky strolled out of the bathroom looking much better now he'd gotten all the alcohol out of his system.

"What time do you reckon you guys'll be up?"

"I could get up in about ten minutes. Bruce?" Tony only got a groan in reply. "I'll get him up," Tony told Bucky, who nodded and left.

"C'mon big guy, let's go," Tony grabbed Bruce's arm and started dragging him out of bed. "Don't make me do something to summon the other big guy."

Bruce sighed and pushed himself up, dragging the covers with him in order to cover himself up.

"Hey," Bruce asked, standing in the bathroom doorway. "Was it good, last night I mean?"

“Can't really remember to tell you the truth. Though I'm sure it was fine.”

“It's just that… I haven't, you know, done it in a while so…” Bruce admitted looking rather sheepish.

“Oh, well yeah. I seemed to be having a good time from what I remember. You were great.”

Bruce nodded for a second before saying, “This is weird now isn't it?”

“A little.”

*********

"So, can I get you guys anything to drink?"

All seven avengers turned to glare at the young waiter, who shuffled nervously, obviously only now just realising the state they were all in.

"So, seven glasses of water then," he smiled a little, before turning to go.

"Make sure they all have ice," Tony quickly added as he left. "So, does anyone remember anything about last night?"

"I regret to inform you all that I appear to have misplaced Mjolnir," Thor admitted.

"You lost a giant hammer that only you can pick up, somewhere in Las Vegas?!" Bucky said, incredulously. "Why did you even have it?"

"I bring Mjolnir everywhere with me, in case we are in great peril and require his assistance!"

"Did you just refer to your hammer as a 'he' ?" Clint asked. "And anyway can't you just stretch out your hand and it'll come whizzing to you?”

“Don’t try that!” Steve stopped him quickly. “I doubt the citizens of Last Vegas will be thrilled when a hammer suddenly smashes through a load of the buildings here on its way back to you.”

“Hey guys,” they all turned to see Wanda sliding into a seat next to Natasha, wearing a pair of sunglasses that still had the price tag on them. “Do you know where Vision is?”

They all looked at each other as dawning realization hit all their faces.

“Holy crap, I lost my son.”

“Wait, why is he your son,” Bruce accused. “I created him just as much as you did!”

“Don't worry, now you are married you’ll both get custody of your fully grown 'son',” Wanda smirked at them both.

Silence once again fell over the table.

“Wait, me and Bruce… got married last night!” Tony's jaw visibly dropped.

Wanda shrugged. “I remember being in a chapel, so someone must have. And you were both so… so,” she pauses trying to think of a word.

“Obvious?”

“Clingy?”

“All fresco?”

“Nice one,” Steve commented on Bucky's suggestion.

“Thanks, babe.”

“Don't call me babe.”

“Sorry.”

“Anyway!” Tony raised his voice.

“We were definitely in a chapel,” Bruce muttered. “But we were so drunk. I mean it can't be legal, they can't let us actually get married…”

“Maybe we should focus our efforts on finding Vision. I mean can he can get drunk?” Steve suggested.

“I honestly don't know,” Tony admitted looking to Bruce.

“I suppose he should be able to, but he's so extraordinary it wouldn’t surprise me if he was immune to its effects.”

“Was he with us, when you found us last night?” Bucky asked Steve.

“Umm, well now you mention it, I don't think he was.”

“So to sum up, we lost Vision, Tony and Bruce may or may not be married and we left a giant ass hammer laying around,” Clint groaned. “Well shit…”


	2. Rock, Paper, Scissors?

The avengers all left the hotel feeling both worried and determined to use their combined knowledge and memory in order to track down their friend.

"Do not fear Mjolnir, we are coming to save you!" Thor suddenly yelled out.

"He is way too attached to that thing," Bucky muttered to Steve, who smirked.

"We were thinking that we'd track down Vision first, Thor," Bruce reminded him gently. "Anyway, Steve? Where were we when you found us?"

"Err... It was just here and you were coming from... that direction," he pointed to the left. Everyone seemed pretty happy to move before- "Or that direction," he pointed to the right.

"You don't remember!?" Bucky exclaimed.

"Hey that thousand year old liquor is strong stuff!" Steve defended. "Tony, can't you track Vision somehow?"

"To do that I'd have to contact Friday, and I'd need my suit to do that."

"Well then go do that," Clint pushed.

"Well, the problem is I don't actually have my suit," Tony explained.

"Wait, Thor brought his giant hammer that only he can pick up as a precaution, but you didn't bring even one of your suits!" Natasha yelled incredulously. "You brought four massive suitcases!"

"Hey, I have a very vigorous night time moisturizing routine!"

"Tony, I brought my shield, Clint brought his bow and a ton of arrows and Nat brought about a dozen guns that she somehow managed to get through security. Thor even brought Mjolnir! What were you planning to do if we were attacked?" Steve exclaimed.

"Well to be honest with you Cap, I don't expect to be attacked while on holiday," Tony smirked.

"This is no time for you to be throwing your snark around, Tony," Steve accused going full Captain America.

"Hello?! You are aware that we're not actually being attacked," Wanda pointed out.

"She's right guys, we all need to calm down," Bruce said, ever the expert on when people need to stay calm. "We all need to focus and try to remember where we all were last night so we can find Vision, find Mjolnir and figure out whether me and Tony are married. Okay?"

There was a murmur of general agreement around the group.

“Alright then let’s move!”

***

“I think this is the right place,” Wanda decided as the group stood outside of The Little White Wedding Chapel.

“If you say so,” Tony said, before pushing open the doors and entering. The group approached a woman who was about thirty sitting at a desk.

“Welcome to the Little White Wedding Chapel, how may I be of service?” She said in a voice rich with sugary sweetness. 

“Umm, hi! We think we might’ve come in here yesterday?” Tony replied.

“Oh yes! You’re the two cuties who got married last night!” she squealed.

“Yes that’s right, we were just wondering though, are these marriages actually legal and, you know, official,” Bruce asked.

“Yep. 100%!” A groan spread across the group.

“Excuse me,” Steve pushed his way to the desk, “but do you understand how drunk they were last night, how could you let them get married in that state?”

The woman raised an eyebrow, her sugary demeanour melting away. “Well I don’t remember you being there last night to stop them... Captain.”

“Holy crap, she knows,” Clint muttered.

“Look we’d all appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone we were here, but is it possible for us to not be married right now,” Bruce asked carefully.

“Sorry, but you’re gonna have to get divorced or get an annulment, though I doubt you’ll qualify for one.”

“Oh God!” Tony ran his hands through his hair frustrated.

“Don’t worry about it. For now let’s just focus on finding our friend,” Bruce said placing a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“Yes! To Mjolnir!” Thor boomed.

“Vision! He was talking about Vision!” Clint all but yelled at Thor.

“No yelling in the chapel,” the woman told them firmly. Every one of the avengers turned to glare at her. “Oh and you guys are very lucky that I haven’t tweeted about this. I bet you wouldn't want the press to know that the avengers are gallivanting drunk around Las Vegas!”

“Okay, then. What do you want?” Natasha asked her face set. 

“The usual. Photos, autographs and a coffee date with one of the guys,” she smirked. The guys all looked between them.

“Rock, paper, scissors anyone?” 

***

Ten minutes later they all left the chapel, leaving the woman with signed photos and Clint’s phone number.

“Please never tell Laura about this!” he pleaded.

“Of course not! Wouldn't dream of it!” Natasha laughed.

“Anyway, back to the task at hand. I reckon this was the last place you guys went before coming back to the hotel. So you two,” Steve turned to Tony and Bruce, “need to try and remember where you were when you decided to get married.”

Tony closed his eyes for a second and thought back to the night before. “I think we were in a club, because I remember shouting over the music. And dancing. Really, really bad dancing.”

“Wanda?” Bruce asked suddenly.

“Yes?”

“Couldn't you, you know, look into our minds and see where we were last night?”

A ‘huh’ chorused round the group when they realised the possibility of this idea.

“I’m not sure. I’ve never tried to read events that the person couldn’t remember,” Wanda shrugged. “But I will give it a go. Who wants to volunteer?”

Silence covered the group. You could actually hear the non-existent wind whipping in the background like in movies, used just to emphasize that no one was making a sound.

“Rock, paper, scissors?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who either commented or left kudos!  
> 


	3. Thor makes a good point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the group continue to track down last night's whereabouts, Thor makes an interesting point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... so... yeah, it's been a while.  
> Life happened. Writers block happened. Coursework happened.  
> Then I realized that between revising for my exams and doing this, I'd much rather be doing this. Then I recently got more comments asking me to finish this and I felt guilty. Which is kinda stupid because I haven't met any of you. But i'm here now with another chapter and the fourth in the works. Thanks for sticking with me guys, it mean a lot.  
> :)  
> So here is Chapter three for you hardcore loyal fans out there.

***

Wanda concentrated as she placed a hand on Tony’s head and tried to shift through his mind to figure out the name of the club they were in last night. 

“You’ve forgiven me for all the Ultron stuff and the bombing stuff, right?” Tony had asked, nervously.

“Of course!” She had replied, before smirking and adding, “Doesn’t mean I won’t find this extremely satisfying.”

Now she was carefully scanning through his mind, finding the memories of last night and shifting through the blurred shapes and colours and- she flinched backward and cringed, giving a small squeak, before burying her face in her hands in a desperate attempt to purge the image from her mind.

“Wanda? You okay?” 

She looked up and glared at Tony. “You just had to think about that, didn’t you!?”

He looked confused. “What?”

“You! And him!” she pointed to Bruce, “and… urgh!” she groaned, frustrated and buried her face into Clint’s shoulder. “I’ve been scarred.”

“I didn’t do it on purpose,” Tony muttered. “Anyway, did you get any useful information?”

“Oh, yes,” she thinks for a second. “I think we were at some place called Hakkasan?”

“Hakkasan? That place is pretty popular. How’d we even get in there without reservations or tickets even?” Bruce said.

“We must’ve played the avenger card…” Steve muttered.

“Wait, wait, wait there are several ways we can play ‘the avenger card’,” Clint pointed out.

“Several?” Bucky questioned.

“Well there’s the, ‘hi, I’m an avenger’ card, where they just give you what because they’re so enthralled by you,” Steve explained. “Then there’s the ‘hi, I’m an avenger. We have saved your life countless times’ card, which is more commonly known as the ‘guilt trip’ card.”

“Don’t forget the threatening card,” Tony added.

“Oh, right. The ‘hi, I’m an avenger. I will blow your face off’ card,” Bucky raised his eyebrows. “Yeah that’s kind of more of a one-time card,” Steve explained awkwardly. 

Bucky sighed and wrapped an arm around Steve’s waist. “What kinda mess have ya got us in this time Stevie?”

Steve grinned and laid his cheek on Bucky’s head. “If I recall correctly I wasn’t the one who drunk called Fury last night, pretending to be a pirate trying to recruit him for your ship,” he pointed out.

“That… was all Tony’s idea,” Bucky said, lamely.

“You said it was to get back for the time he tried to, and I quote, ‘steal you pirate booty…’” Steve protested.

“Well, I am quite defensive over my possessions,” Bucky defended.

“You said I was the pirate booty, you possessive bastard!”

“Language!” Tony yelled back at them, automatically, head bent over his phone. 

Bucky grinned coyly up at Steve. “Exactly.”

Next to them Clint burst out laughing. “Please tell me we recorded this!”

“See for yourself,” Bucky laughed throwing Clint his phone. Wanda and Natasha immediately crowded around him and even Thor looked at the phone interestedly. 

“I hate you.”

“You love me,” Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist and kissed his check affectionately. “I am a gift, and you love me.”

Steve turned his head and offered him a small, but genuine, smile.

“Alright, I’ve got it,” the moment was shattered with Tony’s exclamations. “Got the club on Google Maps! Let’s head out!”

***

As the team started walking towards the direction of the club Tony caught up with Bruce and walked alongside him.

“So I googled about getting an annulment,” he held up his phone, “and it looks like hopefully being under influence of alcohol and not being in the right state of mind to properly give consent should be enough to get us one. Maybe…”

“Wait,” Bruce said, holding up a hand. “Maybe!?”

“Well,” Tony sighed. “It’s all very complicated and we might have to end up getting a divorce. I mean,” he glanced back at his phone, “we consummated the marriage-”

“Don’t remind me,” Wanda groaned, as Natasha patted her on the shoulder sympathetically.

“-Neither of us are insane-”

“Debatable,” Bucky cut in.

“Ignoring you… Hey!” Tony suddenly wacked Bruce on the arm. “One of us can pretend to be gay!”

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “Seriously?”

“It says here that if you lied to your spouse about being straight before getting married then that qualifies,” Tony pointed at the screen grinning.

“Tony,” Bruce said slowly, as though Tony was about five years old. Which he pretty much was. “Think about why one us pretending to be gay will not solve any of our problems.”

“What do you mean?” 

“He means you’re both guys!” Clint all but yelled.

“Ohhh! Yeah, good point… Oh wait, I think only one of us can be under the influence of alcohol. In case the other person tricked them into doing it by getting them drunk,” he explained.

“Brilliant! Just brilliant! I am married to best friend…”

“It could be worse, you know,” Tony objected.

“Could it really?” Natasha drawled.

“Couldn’t you just play this ‘Avenger card’ in order to end your marriage,” Thor suggested.

“This isn’t just getting into a bar we’re talking about, this is blackmailing a court of law,” Steve opposed. “You could get arrested for that!”

“It could work,” Tony mused. “If we found the right person, offered some cash under the table…”

“Did you not listen to anything I just said? I swear you do it just to annoy me,” Steve exclaimed.

“I do not understand you mortals… On Asgard people get married to show their love and commitment to one another, they do not ‘divorce’ as you say, because they would not have gotten married without being absolutely sure. Yes sometimes they do not love each other romantically throughout their lives, but the affection and care still remains,” Thor said.

“Is he… being wise?” Clint muttered to Natasha.

“Yet you mortals throw that entire concept away. You make decisions without thinking-“

“Thor, we weren’t thinking last night, we were drunk, we never meant for this to happen. We know we made a mistake and we are trying to fix it!” Bruce outburst angrily.

Thor smiled slightly. “You misunderstand me. Your marriage isn’t the problem. It’s the desire to end it.”

The group was silent for a second. “Is he about to…?” Natasha muttered.

“Like I said, marriage shows two people’s love and commitment towards each other. Well, then why is it a problem that you two are married. Why do you insist on throwing away something so precious? It’s difficult finding someone you want to spend your life with, why throw it away when that person is right there in front of you, just because you were drunk when you realised it.”

“I think he is…” muttered Bucky.

“Realise what?” Tony asked looking frustrated.

Thor looked confused. “That you love each other.”


	4. Kicked Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once in the club they all hesitantly approached someone wiping down glasses behind the bar.
> 
> “Err, hi,” Steve said, sounding a little terrified. Probably because the guy had tattoos all over his arms. Despite Tony’s teaching about how not all people with tattoos were criminals or were in gangs, Steve was still a little nervous around them.

Thor looked confused. “That you love each other.”

***

“Woah, woah, woah, big guy, me and Bruce… we don’t… it’s not like…” Tony stuttered.

“We don’t love each other! I mean, don’t get me wrong, Tony’s my best friend and I care a lot for him…” Bruce protested.

“What are you talking about?” Thor looked even more confused. “You talk to each other, make each other laugh. You enjoy the other’s presence and attempt to seek it out. You go to one another for help and advice, you look after one another, are particularly worried when the other is sick or injured or in danger…”

“Because we’re friends!” Tony protested.

“It’s still love! Like I said, the romance does not need to be present for love. You both are committed to one another, were you not planning on spending your lives together?”

“Well, it’s too late to stop him now…” Steve muttered.

“What does that mean?” Tony turned to look at Steve.

“It means your obliviousness it physically painful sometimes, we wondering who was going to be the first to snap and stage an intervention,” Clint snapped.

“I honestly thought it was gonna come down to me and Steve making out in front of you two.” Steve’s ears turned red when Bucky said this.

“Look,” Natasha said, being careful about her choice of wording. “You two… you guys are both single and in your mid-forties. Ever since Pepper broke up with Tony…”

“Our break up was a mutual decision, I’ll have you know!” Tony interrupted. She glared at him, and Tony quickly ducked his head.

“Ever since Tony and Pepper broke up, you two have been so close. You’ve really been there for each other, ever since New York and you guys really do have chemistry together… we just think you’ve been a bit oblivious to how much the other actually means to you,” she finished.

There’s silence between the group as Tony and Bruce thought about this. Then…

“Look,” Bruce said, sounding tired. “It’s been a long night and day. I don’t think this is what we should be worrying about right now. Let’s just find Vision and Mjolnir and be on our way, alright?”

Absolutely no one in the group was alright with this, with missing the golden opportunity to clunk Tony and Bruce’s heads together, but ultimately they knew that the matter had been put to rest. For now.

***

The group arrived outside the club/bar/whatever about fifteen minutes later.

“You guys ready,” Steve asked the others as they prepared to enter.

“Go for it,” Clint said, though none of them were really ready for this. Steve hesitated for a second before pushing open the doors to the club. There was no one inside except for workers, since it was still midmorning, which relieved everyone in the group. The last thing they needed was a mob of adoring fans swarming them. It pissed Bruce off. Which ironically was a very effective technique to clearing mobs of adoring fans.

Once in the club they all hesitantly approached someone wiping down glasses behind the bar.

“Err, hi,” Steve said, sounding a little terrified. Probably because the guy had tattoos all over his arms. Despite Tony’s teaching about how not all people with tattoos were criminals or were in gangs, Steve was still a little nervous around them. 

Clint decided to save Steve the awkwardness. “Look, we were here last night and we think we may have left… something here.”

The man scrutinized them all for a minute before they saw recognition in his eyes. “Oh yeah. Gotta admit, the manager wasn’t too thrilled about all the free drinks I gave you guys. But who can say no to the avengers, right?” He smirked. Then he looked over their shoulders. “Your still here, Shad?”

A guys wearing a hoodie passing the bar stopped and looked at the man. “Yeah, worked late last night and I crashed on the couch backstage. Didn’t mean to sleep so late.”

He turned back to the group. “Shadow here is one of our best dancers. Does some other stuff for a bit more cash, if you know what I mean.”

Shadow snorted and ran his hand through the front of his hair, messing up his black curls. “Don’t get excited I’m not a hooker. Though you could’ve convinced me differently last night.” He winked at the group.

“What are you talking about?” Steve said, eyebrows creased.

Fortunately, by this point Shadow had seen the wild thrashing motions Bucky was making over his throat- a clear sign to stop talking now.

“Erm… nothing. I… I better get going,” Shadow quickly tried to scoot around the group. Unfortunately, Tony too had seen Bucky’s hand gestures.

“Oh my God,” he muttered. “You fucked, didn’t you?”

The barman’s eyes widened. “Shad… They’re the Avengers!”

“They’re… they’re who?” Shadow asked slowly his voice getting very high. He looked at Steve (who had an expression of wide-eyed disbelief) then at Bucky and finally seemed to come to the realisation of what had happened. “Oh. That explains the metal arm...”

Then his eyes flickered over to Steve and he became apprehensive, a little frightened. “I better go.”

Steve stepped in front of him as he tried to leave and Shadow visibly gulped. The disbelief on Steve’s face had melted away and become something cold and hard. 

Shadow looked downright terrified as he said, “Look, I don’t want any trouble-”

“Oh, it’s too late for that,” Clint muttered.

“I swear, if I’d known,” Shadow cut himself off, eyes flickering over pleadingly to the barman, as Steve advanced and let out something that sounded like a growl.

“Hey, don’t harass or threaten the dancers alright?” the barman quickly rose to his defence.

“Steve,” Bucky tugged on Steve’s arm. “Don’t, this is my fault ok? Steve!”

“He took advantage of you,” Steve growled. “You were drunk, you weren’t thinking straight and he. Took. Advantage. Of. You.”

“Oy,” Shadow bit back defensively. “No one’s ever one hundred percent sober and it was just a handjob, I wasn’t ‘taking advantage’.”

“Steve, I messed up. He did nothing wrong; this is his job. Steve, back off,” Bucky pulled Steve right away from him.

Steve tugged his arm back and turned to look at Bucky with a single look that made everyone in the room’s hearts shatter. Looking like the kicked puppy he was. Completely and utterly heartbroken.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be continued...  
> Please leave a comment with any thoughts or suggestions and kudos will be greatly appreciated!


End file.
